Home
by toucheblye
Summary: Collection of Densi drabbles/one-shots.
1. Home

_**This is a Densi drabble about Kensi returning home. This came to me out of the blue, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a little random, but oh well! Not much more to say about it.**_

_**-Toucheblye**_

It had been a long 78 days since she was last home. She missed the California air, the smell of the ocean salt, the rows of palm trees and the orange colored sunsets. She missed _home, but home was not just California now, home had found a new meaning to her._

Her real home had been found a mere 77 days ago, on that one special morning. She sat in the back of the c-130, sweat dripping down her face.

_"We will be landing in ten minutes." Relief flushed through her, 78 days of separation and she was just minutes away._

She thought of the smell of the ocean salt from her favorite pair of blond locks. She thought of the ocean, the ocean blue she missed in the pair of eyes where she could swim for hours. She thought of the smell of sun-kissed skin, the kind that used to be next to her, the kind that she loved to run her fingers down. Sun-kissed golden skin touching the sun-kissed olive skin, intertwined together, a perfect match. _Home. _

She opened her eyes as the jerking of the plane started, and she felt the wheels touch the ground on the tarmac.

"You're home Agent Blye." Granger said as she gave a small smile in response.

"I'm halfway there." She responded. The minute the doors opened she gathered her items and made her way out of the hatch. She looked at the ground, the blaring morning sun in her eyes after a dark plane was not to kind to deal with. She blinked a couple times and looked up.

_And there he was. That tan sun-kissed, blond locks, ocean blue home._

She dropped her bags and ran towards him. He gladly opened his arms, wrapping them around her small waist, picking her up off the ground.

"I missed you." He said as she cusped his face in her hands. She could not utter a response, rather placed a kiss on his lips.

And it was in that moment, when the ocean blue eyes met the chocolate eyes, the smell of the ocean filled her senses, and the tanned sun-kissed skin finally pressed firmly to hers once again, _she knew she was home. _

_"It's good to be home." She responded, knowing there was no where else she'd rather be._


	2. Ocean Blue

_A drabble for post dinner. I know I am late to the bandwagon, but I just have had a lot going on. I do not know what this is, and it is kind of horrible, but OH WELL. Enjoy this drabble, I may have some more! :) _

_-Toucheblye_

_PS- I don't own NCIS: LA._

* * *

In the moment she stood up from the table she knew there was no going back. The dance they had been doing for four years was now coming to a screeching halt, and not a bone in her body was telling her not to give in to her ultimate desire. The ultimate desire was him, every fiber in her being yearned for him.

The drive to his place was quiet, only the cadence of the car and the sound of breathing filled the vehicle. She noticed he took the long route back to his place, where OSP was on the route, the place she left her car, just in cases she wanted a way out. He passed OSP and looked over to her face, she gave him a small smile and turned her head towards the window yet again.  
There is no going back.

He smiled in return and continued to drive, she smiled slightly noticing now that the driver was speeding, a little more eager to reach their destination.

They finally arrived and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, after years of the dance, the tango was happening. It was about to be real. Flesh on flesh, soul to soul.

Her mind drifted to all the good things in her life. Her job, her friends, her friends that were her family, it all drifted back to him. Through all the bad she had endured he was the one thing that constantly brought her back to reality, he was her safe place.

She smiled sheepishly as he opened the door for her, giving his hand to her and gently assisting her out of the car. He went to let go of her hand once she was standing but as she felt his fingers loosen their grip she quickly squeezed his hand tight, making sure he knew not to let go. He smiled and led her up the stairs.

He paused in front of the door reaching in his pocket for his keys. He slowly unlocked the door, still not facing her. She wondered why he wasn't looking at her, wondered if he was starting to regret the decision. Once he unlocked the door he walked inside, hands still intertwined, she followed.

Once she entered the threshold she noticed he was facing her, he took his hand and gingerly moved it out of her face. His touch sent chills down her spin. She blushed slightly, and even in the dark he knew it. As she blushed she turned her head slightly to the right, looking down. He took his finger and lifted her face so their eyes met.

_Ocean blue meeting chocolate brown._

It was in that instance, when their eyes met, the unspoken question was asked and the slight smile she gave him back was the answer.

_Unspoken- the truest sense of communication between these two._

He did not have to think twice anymore.. _She was his and he was hers_.

He cusped her face in his hands, kissing her soft lips. She responded by dropping her hands to his waist and grabbing his shirt to pull him closer.

"A little eager there Kens?" Deeks said as he pulled away, leaving her breathless.  
"Mhmm." She replied, as she closed her eyes. She felt his lips slowly making their way down his neck to that one spot- the one spot that made her melt. She moaned when he gingerly touched that spot, and kissed it once more.

"Kensi Blye has a thing for soft touch, I see. What happened to Badass Blye?" Deeks said as he pulled away.

"If you don't speed this up..." She was interrupted by his mean, hungry, and eager kiss. He ran his fingers in her air and pushed her into the door. He moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt. He slowly undid each one and with a light thud it fell to the floor. Within seconds his shirt was off.

_"Bed. Now." Kensi said._

He kissed her and placed his hands around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him, and continuing to kiss him, she undid his belt. His pants fell, and half way through the hallway was where they resided. They entered the bedroom and he placed her down on the bed.

"Are you..." Deeks said and was stopped by a kiss she placed on his lips.

_And in moments their clothes were long forgotten. The world outside the two was also long forgotten. All that mattered was them._  
_Partners becoming more than partners. Partners became lovers. Ocean blue meeting chocolate brown, two became one._


	3. Rocky Road

Well, here is a little one-shot I thought of last night and just kind of wrote before I went out. Not sure what it is, or if I like it, but I posted it on tumblr and I'll share it here!

-Toucheblye

* * *

"Deeks, did you finally send Kensi home?" Callen asked as he walked into the bullpen. "She couldn't keep those fish tacos down."

"Yes.. She looked green in the face, literally. I didn't know Badass Blye got that sick." Deeks said as he started to finish his case report. "I may take her to the doctor, I may die after but she'll thank me."

"As her boyfriend she is going to hate you for doing that, as her partner she'll be thankful so she can get back to work. I don't know which Kensi you will go home too though. Go take care of her, Sam and I will take care of the case reports for you two."

"We will?" Sam replied.  
"Yes, we will." Callen said and laughed.

"Thanks guys… Hopefully I don't die tonight, I will see you both tomorrow." Deeks said.

He gathered his things and headed towards his car. Once he was inside his car his phone buzzed, the screen read "Kens"

"Rocky Road ice cream on your way home. That's an order, detective."  
"I just bought some the other night!"  
"I ate it all, and get home quick… that too is an order."  
"Is everything okay, Special Agent Blye, is this an agent in distress I will come home too."  
"Something along those lines, I think."

Suddenly Deeks was worried. He knew Kensi got sick like any normal person, but he had never seen her this sick. He stopped at grocery store and cleaned the shelves of the rocky road, and drove even faster on his way home.

He walked into his apartment not knowing what to expect.

He made his way through the dimly lit apartment, down the hall, through the bedroom till he found the light switch turned on in the bathroom. He saw her tiny frame in her favorite sweatpants, his t-shrit, hunched over the toilet.

"Only my girlfriend would be puking her guts out, and ask me to stop for ice cream on the way home." Deeks said as he kneeled down next to her, rubbing his hand gingerly down her back.

"Where is that ice cream?" Kensi asked as she looked at him. Deeks took his hand and moved the hair out of her face.

"How about a 'how was your day Deeks?'" Deeks said as he let out a small chuckle.  
"Deeks, I have been sitting over a toilet like this all afternoon. I just want my ice cream, please." Kensi said as Deeks placed himself right next to her on the bathroom floor.

"Here Kens. A pint of Rocky Road, and I have the rest of the supply from the store in the freezer." Deeks said as he ran his hands down her back again.

Kensi smiled and opened the ice cream, shoving it in her face. Deeks sat with her, on the cold tile floor, for a couple minutes while she continually shoved it in her face. A bright smile lit across his face.  
"Badass Blye shoving ice cream in her face, in my favorite t-shirt, and she even has some ice cream on her nose…. this is one of my favorite sights. I'm glad it is reserved just for me." Deeks said as he cusped her face in his hands and kissed her nose, taking the ice cream off it. "You even taste like rocky road, fern."

Kensi sat back and laughed. "You asked if this was an agent in distress type of situation."

"I did, yes, but you seem to be holding this down, I don't think I need to take you to the doctor."

"Hmm.. well, I will eventually need to go to the doctor."

"Okay? Kens, what's going on. I'm confused."

"Deeks, look in the sink."

In that moment he knew his world was about to be turned upside down. He released his hands from her face and slowly got up. He reached in the sink and found a small piece of plastic, confused he looked down at Kensi's eager face. Her hazel eyes piercing into his blue ones, what she was searching for he was not sure.

"Seriously for a detective you are an idiot." Kensi said as she placed the ice cream on the counter and stood up next to him. She took his hands in her, and flipped the piece of plastic over.

His heart skipped a beat, and he formed a smile from ear to ear.

"Kensalina Blye, I always told you I could help you create some little ninja assassins." Deeks said as he looked into her eyes.

"You aren't scared?" Kensi asked.

"Of course I'm scared- we fight terrorists, endure shoot outs and bombs on a daily occurrence, but being parents that's the scariest journey our partnership will ever endure." Deeks said as he cusped her face in his hands again. "The good news though Fern, if we can survive all of that on a daily basis, then parenting is something we can handle."

Kensi could not utter a word, she knew that even though they had both had no where near ideal childhoods, their child would be surrounded by a family full of love. They would give their child the childhood they never had, and she knew Deeks would be the one to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Deeks placed a kiss on her lips, and smiled at her. "We did it Kens…. and we can do this." Deeks suddenly released his hands from her face, and she felt his t-shirt being lifted up her torso. She suddenly felt his hands on her belly, and she looked down and Deeks placed a small kiss to her abdomen.

_"Hey there little Ninja Assassin… I'm Daddy and your in mommy's tummy. Welcome to the family. Be good to mommy for me, ok?"_

And it was in that moment, that no matter how many fears she had about this next journey they were about to endure, if he was by her side they could make it.

_"We love you already."_

* * *

_Reviews make me happy! Leave one on your way out._


	4. Presents

**A/N: I would call this an AU- but every fiber in my being knows it will happen for them one day (ok, maybe not the way I have it written, but the idea of a family for them will happen in the future), so instead of an AU lets just say... It is a future densi one shot. Well, essentially that is AU so call it whatever you would like. I AM STILL NOT OVER THAT PHONE CALL, and I know we are in for it with the rest of the season. It will be interesting to see what Shane does (I mean what he did on NCIS, and now Densi is in his hands... hmmm.) Well anyways you are not here to listen to me ramble over that. Here is a one shot christmas fic I had in mind. I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Established Kensi/Deeks... Set in the future, flashbacks are in italics. **

**-ToucheBlye**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters._

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of her favorite surfer scruff rubbing against her tan skin.

"Good morning, Fern." He said as he slipped his hand under her shirt, the touch of his flesh making the goose bumps appear, as he drew her closer to him. Their bodies aligned perfectly next to one another, and he brushed her brown curls out of her face and placed a kiss to her temple. "Or should I say, Merry Christmas Fern."

"Mmm." She replied as he ran his fingers over her stomach.

"Somebody isn't quite awake yet."

"Deeks, it's 5:45 a.m.. We were up wrapping presents for three hours and then spent thirty minutes bringing them downstairs, we just got to bed at 2. She didn't go to bed till 11, so we have gotten roughly three hours of sleep."

"Is somebody a little grumpy on Christmas morning?"

"I am not grumpy, I am just saying she will sleep till 7, we should enjoy this day more since we weren't called into work."

"Touche, partner… I'll try to get some sleep." He said as he placed another kiss to her temple.

"Good boy."

_Three years ago, on the beach with a small intimate gathering underneath a California sunset in September, the partners said their long awaited I dos. And then that December, in the midst of trying to save the city from a nuclear bomb she sat in the OSP bathroom for twenty minutes, three tests and ten Twinkies later their world was altered in a manner neither of them saw coming. This was a special Christmas for them both, a present they would receive was something that was wanted but not this soon. Of course, it's only a "Deeks Family" Christmas when it is spent chasing some wanted terrorist._

_"Deeks... women's restroom, last stall, NOW." His phone read._

_"Uh, guys… I'll be right back." He said and he made his way to the bathroom. Within seconds he was at her side, sitting next to her, backs leaning against the wall, and sitting on the floor. He gently started moving her hair out of her face._

_"What's wrong, partner?" He said as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder._

_"Deeks… look." She said as she placed the three different tests in his hands. "I'm…. scared." _

_"We are in the of searching for stolen nukes and you are as tough as nails. We create magic and you are scared… Ms. Blye you never cease to surprise me." _

_"You've got that wrong, it's Mrs. Deeks now." _

_"We are at work, it's Blye remember? You came up with that rule. It is Mrs. Deeks in the afterhours, reserved just for me. I mean, look afterhours is how I knocked you up." He said with a smile as he nudged into her. _

_"Only you would make an inappropriate joke in this situation. Only you."_

_"It made you smile, it always works. And even though we are technically at work, we are just going to pretend that it's you and me, Marty and Kensi no badges, ok?…. We're having a baby Kens."_

_"We're having a baby, Deeks." She said and she finally looked up into his eyes. _

_He turned his head to hers coaxing her face up at an angle, he placed a small kiss on her lips. He smiled and pushed her knees down so they were out straight in front of her, and he moved her so she sat straight. Kensi just looked at him with confused eyes. He then reached his hand over her now flat stomach and placed a kiss to her abdomen. _

_"Hey there little ninja, I'm daddy." _

Just when he was finally getting back to sleep, he heard the small pitter-patter of feet and the creek of the door as it opened. Within moments she appeared next to the side of the bed. He saw the small toddler's face: the spitting imaged of her mother: brown curly hair, tan skin, long legs, her mother's nose and jaw, and her mother's smile. She had her father's eyes and her father's love of the ocean, and the favorite trait she inherited from her father was the way she could annoy her mother like no other, but yet it never ceased to put a smile on her face.

"Mama, mama" Tenley whispered as she reached on her tiptoes and patted her mother's stomach. ….Santa came, Santa came!"

Kensi opened her eyes and smiled as her line of view was filled with sleepy curled brown bed head and ocean blue eyes.

"Tenley Marie Deeks, what are you talking about." Kensi said as placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and lifted her onto the bed.

"Mama.. It is Chwistmas! Santa came. Can I wake daddy, pwease?!" Tenley said as she started to jump on the bed.

"Go ahead, wake daddy up." Kensi said and Tenley smiled in response, and within moments she climbed over her mother and sat on her father's chest.

"WAKE UP DADDY. ITS CHWISTMAS!" She said as she placed her tiny hands on either side of his face.

Deeks smiled and opened his eyes, her brown curls out of control.

"It is Christmas, princess. Did Santa come?"

"SANTA CAME. Can we pwease go open presents, pwease. Monty wanna too!"

"I say yes, does momma say yes?" Deeks said as he looked over to his wife, who was standing next to the bed. It was in that moment he swore he never saw something more beautiful than what was before his eyes.

_Within the two and a half years their lives hand changed. They were married, living in a house, and a 17 month old was now the center of their world. Balancing the lives of being married, parents and agents was more difficult than either could have imaged… yet magically it was working. This Christmas was the first as a family of three, but a usual suspect chase down turned deadly in an instant._

_Kensi signaled for him to follow the suspect down the alley and she would round the corner to cut him off. Right as she turned the corner she heard the sound of gunshots, her gut telling her he was in trouble. She turned the corner and saw the suspect, gun in hand._

_"Federal Agent, Drop it!" And within seconds she was firing her round and two bodies lay in the alleyway. "ERIC I NEED AN AMBULANCE, DEEKS IS DOWN."_

_"Ambulance is en route- eta two minutes."_

_"Deeks, I need you, and it's not just me now. Tenley needs you, don't leave us or I'll kill you myself."_

_"Don't worry fern, I'm not going anywhere. Someone has to protect her from teenage boys who were like me."_

_She waited at the hospital, standing in the hall counting the ceiling tiles as she awaited the news from the surgeon._

_"Kensi, Nell and Eric are taking care of Tenley for you this evening. Just take care of yourself and Deeks tonight, we will bring her over first thing tomorrow, Christmas morning." Hetty said as she laid her hands on Kensi's hand. "Do you feel alright?"_

_"I'm tired and a little shaken, not how I expected this Christmas to be." _

_"Ah, neither have I, but he is going to be okay."_

_"He better…." And Kensi fainted to the floor._

_Kensi awoke in a room, and found an IV in her arm._

_"What? What happened?" Kensi asked as she turned to the bedside and saw Hetty._

_"Mrs. Deeks, you fainted. It appears, you fainted out of stress, due to your pregnancy your are not as strong as should be. You fainted due to a lack of nutrients from not eating all day and then the chase of the suspect, and worrying about Deeks, but the baby is fine."_

_"Hetty, I cannot… What?"_

_"You didn't know?"_

_"No, I am not. We are not, .. is DEEKS?"_

_"Mr. Deeks is in recovery. They will allow you to see him." _

_"What time is it Hetty?" _

_"It is 30 past midnight, Merry Christmas. I suspect the news is a surprise gift to you. It appears I will be down an agent again in a few months."_

_"Oh it is a surprise." She said as she placed herself in the wheelchair. _

_"Mrs. Deeks, I will take you to see your husband."_

_Hetty wheeled her into his room, and she saw him staring at the Christmas tree next to his bed._

_"Nice of you two too show up, especially you Fern. What happened to you?" Deeks said as Hetty placed her wheelchair next to his bed._

_"Oh Deeks, I just fainted. I uhm…" _

_"Merry Christmas Mr. & Mrs. Deeks, Nell is going to bring Tenley over in a few hours. I will let you two enjoy this evening, and enjoy the present."_

_"What present?" Deeks asked Hetty. _

_"Ask your wife." Hetty said as she turned on her heel._

_"Kens?" Deeks said as he looked at her in confusion. _

_"It looks like Tenley is going to be a big sister, baby number two is on its way."_

_"Merry Christmas, Kensi."_

_"Merry Christmas, Deeks."_

"Momma says yes, but Deeks you're staring at me." Kensi said as she smiled.

"You look pretty good right now, that's all." Deeks said as he scooped Tenley up in his arms and got out of bed.

"I am just about 5 months pregnant. I eat too many burritos, and have swollen feet. I am on three hours of sleep, and you're telling me I look pretty?" Kensi asked.

"I really enjoy seeing you like this, pregnant and happy. I mean look at us, who would have thought we would ever be here today. We are married, have a home, and have Tenley, another baby on the way… It is just the best present I have ever received. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted."

"I love you, you know that?" she responded.

"PWESENTS." Tenley chimed in.

"Come on Kiddo, let's go see what Santa got you."

Kensi was sitting on the couch with Monty resting his head on her lap. Deeks was sitting cross-legged by her feet as Tenley unwrapped her toys.

"Deeks, do you see the box next to the surfboard you got Tenley?" Go get it. I'm too big to get up." Kensi said as she nudged her foot into his shoulder.

"On it, partner." Deeks said as he stood up to get it. He returned to her, this time, sitting next to her.

"Open it." Kensi said with a smile.

Deeks undid the bow and lifted the lid off the box, revealing an ultrasound.

"An _ultrasound?_ I've seen the baby Kens." Deeks said in confusion.

"Look again, Deeks… bottom corner." Kensi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that? Is that another head?!" Deeks said with a huge grin on his face. He placed his hands over her stomach and placed a kiss on it. "It looks like there are two more girls in here. I'm daddy… can't wait for you two to be here next Christmas."

Kensi smiled as the tears filled her eyes, she looked around the room. Tenley was still enamored with her surfboard from Santa, and Monty was chewing on his bone. Deeks was sitting next to her, smiling into her eyes.

"This is the best present I have ever received." Deeks said as he placed a kiss to her lips. "You are the best thing I have ever received. Thank you for this wonderful life."

And Kensi smiled… "Ready for three kids, partner?"

"Yeah and next Christmas, baby number four?"

"OH Deeks, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Kensalina."

"DADDDY, you tweach me to swuf like you. Mama watches." Tenley said as she ran into her father's arms.

"How about some Deeks family surf lessons this Christmas?" Deeks asked as he looked over to Kensi.

"Sounds like a plan partner, let's go get ready."

Deeks sat there in that instant and smiled. Kensi truly was the best present he received, and each Christmas she seemed to give him even more than he deserved. It was the perfect Christmas, and he couldn't wait for many more together.

* * *

Honestly- not sure what this was, other than a christmas drabble.

MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS- I may or may not be back for another oenshot before the new year. We will see.

_Leave a review on your way out :)_


	5. Birthday Boy

I survived holiday retail and then had a nice week vacation in NYC to start the new year! I have been MIA for a while, and I apologize but here is another one shot I have for you to enjoy. This one is in honor of our favorite Detective's Birthday! It's kind of short but I _had _to update Touche after a month hiatus from that story! I'll be back for some more one-shots later this week!

XOXO

-ToucheBlye

PS- I didn't get NCIS LA for christmas :(

* * *

He is awakened by a tongue that feels like sandpaper on his scruff.

"Oh boy, thank you for the birthday kisses… Although one from your momma would be better." Deeks said as he patted Monty on the head and rolled out of bed.

"The swell is good this morning. Well hit the beach before we go to work today. " He said to himself as he pulled out his swim trunks from the dresser.

Within ten minutes he was changed, fed, and the car was loaded ready to go. Monty eagerly sat in the passenger seat with his head out the window, tongue outside his mouth.

"Are you feeling some NPR or music ?" Deeks asked as he looked over at his mutt. "I want music. How does that sound?"

Monty barked and stuck his head back out the window.

They arrived at the beach as the sun was rising, the orange hues lining the sky marking the start of a new day.

He slipped on his wetsuit and took the wax as he lathered it on the board. Monty took his usual place on the orange towel, the orange towel that used to be what Deeks used to dry himself off until a brown eyed girl liked the blanket-like towel and claimed it as her own, the towel she would use to dry her self off when he would go for round two and she would watch from the shore. He grabbed his board, no leash as usual, and missed the sound of her voice reminding him to leash his board so he wouldn't loose it. He missed the olive skin that would trail slowly behind him, complaining about the temperature of the water, complaining about how bad of a surfer she was as she would be the one to catch the first ride in. His toes touched the first line of the ocean, the cold temperature setting in. The salt filled his senses, and he started to walk missing the presence of his partner, today more than most.

—

The walk into ops was normal as any day. The bullpen was the same and Callen smiled and said "Happy birthday man, drinks with us tonight, on me." And Sam followed "happy birthday friend, drinks on Callen after work." Both men knowing he was missing the one person he wanted to celebrate with was not here and he needed to be occupied.

Sam gave him a brotherly hug, and Deeks smiled and thanked them as the call from above beckoned their attentions.

"Gentlemen and birthday boy our services are needed!" Eric called from above.

As he walked into ops Nell quickly ran into his side giving him a hug. "Happy birthday, shaggy!"

"Thank you, Velma!" He said as he smiled back at her.

"And my brother from another mother… Happy birthday!" Eric said as Callen and Sam flowed into ops and he placed his ear piece in position.  
"We have a dead petty officer. Murdered in downtown LA. That's all we know now, address sent to your phones. Deeks you will be going to another location." Eric said as all the faces in the room filled with smiles.

"I don't like surprises, whatever is going on…" Deeks said as he was interrupted by Hetty.

"Mister Deeks I have a special assignment for you today, Mister Callen and Mister Hanna I would like you two to go asses the crime scene. Mister Deeks will join you this afternoon, and Mister Deeks a word in my office before you go."

"Uh yeah okay. see you later guys. I will check in with you in a bit to catch up." Deeks said as he followed behind Hetty.

"Uh yeah sure." Callen said with a laugh. "See you Deeks!"

—-  
"Mister Deeks in this envelope is an address. Id like you to go there, and I expect a full report by the end of the work day tomorrow."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No Mister Deeks, this is my birthday present. An apology of sorts. Now go, you mustn't be late, secnav does not do tardy."

"Uh ok." Deeks said confused as he walked out of ops to the car.

—-

A car ride later, he found himself at a location that was all too familiar.

The sound of the waves, the sand beneath his feet. A beach he had been going to for years and stopped when she left, it was their place.

He pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"Why am I at this beach? I don't see anything here."

"The picnic tables around the corner. There is a letter on a table with your name, enjoy."

Still confused he placed his phone in his back pocket and walked over to the tables and picked up a letter.

_"Mister Deeks,_

_Your year has been far from easy and the events of the last couple months were my fault. It was my choice to send her away, her country needed her. Please remember I do see the whole picture and that this was all for it… I know it is hard for you too see it that way, but one day it will make sense. So happy birthday, I hope you enjoy some much deserved sunshine and gunpowder._

_Always,_  
_H. Lange"_

He felt the tear fall down his cheek as a familiar touch wrapped around his waist.

"Sunshine and gunpowder, huh?"

"Two of your favorite things." She responded as he turned around and saw the two eyes that were home.

"Happy birthday. Your two favorite things are home."

"No, not my two favorite things. You are my favorite thing, it's singular now.. There is a difference."

"I think I should have put a bow on me or something. Presents are made to be unwrapped."

"Oh Ms. Blye I can unwrap you in a number of ways."

"I hope they don't expect you back at ops anytime soon."

"No. No they don't, they all know."

He tousled her hair out of her eyes and cusped her face and kissed her lips.

"How long have you been back?"

"Since this morning. I watched you surf from the street. Hetty told me not to join you, and to wait, you have today and tomorrow off you know."

"How am I going to fill up that much time?"

He laughed as he scooped her in his arms and walked up the stairs his apartment.

"Oh I have the best present to play with, I think it is going to keep me occupied for a while."

"Oh partner. It sure is."

And this was the best present he could ever ask for.

"Happy birthday, Deeks. I love you, you know that?"

He smiled, hearing the words which had gone unspoken for so long, he knew this was an unforgettable birthday.

"As I love you." He said as he closed the door behind him, forgetting the rest of the world.


	6. Teamwork

I just have had this idea in my head for a while. If there is one thing I wish to see int his world it is a pregnant Kensi Blye (Also a pregnant Kensi Blye, married to Deeks, and carrying his child) but regardless, this idea I have had meandering in my mind and I just decided to write it and go with it. So I don't really know what this is but you know I just write to deal with the feels! Reviews hep me know what you are thinking!

XOXO  
-Touche Blye

* * *

"It says right here to put part E into part F and screw with the phillips head screwdriver. See Deeks, it says right here." Kensi said as she sat in the rocking chair, her feet crossed under her.

Deeks sat in the middle of the floor pieces of the puzzle sitting all around him.

"You know Kens, we would have had this done like an hour ago if you were to let me look at the directions." Deeks said as he waved his hands in the air to gain her attention. Kensi sat in the chair reading the directions, paying no attention to her husband.

He looked up from the pieces of the crib all around him, to his wife sitting in the rocking chair. Kensi sat in the chair, her legs crossed underneath her, and her stomach protruding out in front of her.

"You are all belly you know that?" Deeks said as he threw a piece of plastic at her to gain her attention.

"Stop that, I am trying to figure out the pieces so I can tell you which one is correct and then you can assemble it. Titanic is on at 8 and I want to watch it! Also, I am not all belly... I am as gigantic as a beluga whale. The baby is just making me huge. I don't even fit behind my desk at ops anymore." Kensi said as she flipped through the directions.

"Kens.. Honey, you're carrying a child, our child. It's only natural that you gain some weight. From behind you don't even look like you are carrying a child." Deeks said. "I mean, you've been on desk duty for only two months since you are so stubborn we did a good job at hiding it." Deeks said but he didn't get a response.

"AGENT BLYE." Deeks said sternly as he smiled at his wife.  
"WHAT AGENT DEEKS, and isn't it Agent Deeks for both of us?" She replied as she placed the directions down and looked at her husband.

"I knew that would gain your attention. First off you were the one who wanted to stay Blye at work so there was no confusion, but I am totally okay with two Deeks. Secondly, let me read the directions and I can figure it out, it should not be that hard. If you let me read them we might be able to catch the movie that starts in forty five minutes." Deeks said with a smile.

Kensi smiled as she placed the rocky road ice cream on her stomach and took a bite out of the carton.

"Baby girl loves Rock Road just like her momma. I see."

"Oh yes she does. Let me read this now, so we can get proper directions."

"Kensi your pregnant brain does not function right. I have 200 pieces and screws around me that should take an hour to piece together, but we have been trying to do this for two hours. It should not be that difficult."

"Deeks all the parenting books have told me that we have to be a team. And that includes being a team before the baby arrives. Thus, I read directions, you listen to me coach you through this."

"Princess... we have been a team, for about 5 years now. I think we know how to work well together, I mean we diffuse bombs and carry heavy machinery at some points."

"Being partners who carry sigs is totally different than parenting."

"I agree... but carrying sigs, and saving the world from nuclear bombs and terrorists is real dangerous stuff, parenting should be a breeze compared to that. We have managed dangerous for five years too."

"Deeks... we are entering a new stage of partnership, a new level of trust. We have to practice this."

"And we will, but we won't know what it is really like till the baby comes. I know you are nervous and want to be a good mom but Kens you already are. You're going to be the best mom ever. That's why I chose you to carry the future Deeks of this world. But you want to be a team, huh? So does this mean I get to sit in bed and coach you through how to change a diaper?"

"Stop it, Deeks. Can we just try this? See if we can do it this way. All the parenting books say it's the best way to parent."

"When have we ever done something by the book?"

"Touché. But there is a first time for everything." Kensi laughed.

"Firstly you used touché correctly. I am quite proud. Secondly we will not get too the movie because you don't really understand what you are looking at." Deeks said as he got up and walked behind the rocking chair.

"See kens, this piece goes with this one, part a and part c. Then we use this screw to hold the pieces in. Repeat that a couple times and you have the sides."

"How do you know that you didn't even read anything?!." Kensi asked astonished.

"Hush. Yes it is. I am going to sit here and put this together while you continue to grow a baby and eat a tub of ice cream, and you can cheer me on? It can be like swimming, you know a solo act but people still cheer for you. I mean, you know how grumpy you get when the ice cream melts."

"Why are you always correct?" Kensi smiled as she shoved her face with a spoon of ice cream.

"I don't know babe, but soon I'll have two girls to argue with so let me enjoy this win for once?" Deeks said as he started to piece together the crib.

An hour later he placed the mattress in the crib and put the sheets on.

"See kens, it's not that hard. The nursery is all ready. All we need is for that baby to pop out of your belly and it will be full in here."

"She can come out whenever she wants too. I'm tired of being fat."

"You are not fat, now come on the movies on."

"I think we will be great parents, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think we will make some pretty good damn good looking kids."

"Good looking?"

"Yeah, Kensi the baby girl will be as beautiful as her momma. I'm still not sure I ended up getting so lucky."

"No you're wrong on that, I am not sure how _we _got so lucky." Kensi said as she took his hand and placed it on his stomach, feeling their baby kick for the first time.

* * *

**I still need a pregnant Kensi, there may be more of her, and more hormonal at that. Reviews make me happy! **

**XX**


	7. Jamba

Like I said earlier, I love a pregnant hormonal Kensi Blye. I wrote this one-shot with an idea that I may write a series of related drabbles of different weeks through her pregnancy and Deeks dealing with her, them telling the team, her being being designated desk duty, a near accident in her early stages and deeks getting mad at her over it. I just have some ideas so I might write them if the muse sees fit! Anyways, this one was just a quick one this morning but I dreamed it so I felt like you all would enjoy it!

xoxo  
-Toucheblye

* * *

It had been the surprise of the year for them. It's not that they didn't want it, they truly did, eventually. Eventually being the key word. Being two highly trained agents who escape terrorists, bombs, and shootouts on an almost daily occurrence, children would complicate their personal lives and professional lives. Especially their personal lives, a pregnant and hormonally fueled Special Agent Kensi Blye was fiercely scary.

_"Deeks, I don't feel so well."_

_"Maybe we should take you to the doctor, we can be late to work for one day. If we get a case they will call us."_

_"Deeks I know why I don't feel well" She said as she slipped under the sheets to get into bed with her husband._

_"It was not those fish tacos from Valencia!" He said defensively._

_"No it's not._

_"Why aren't you arguing with me?_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Well, I know we wanted to wait, but this is a good thing, right? We wanted little surfing ninja assassins."_

_"Yeah I think so, although I'm not sure if you're the father or not." She said with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders._

_"Shut up. How about we celebrate with some ice cream sundaes, momma Deeks?"_

_"Alright, papa d."_

And ever since that night Special Agent Marty Deeks has been learning all the quirks of his pregnant wife. Only 7 weeks into her pregnancy and she was already a challenge.

Deeks parked the car at mission, looking over to his wife. She had a jar of peanut butter in her left hand and a pickle in her right.

"That is disgusting. I know you are pregnant, but I didn't know hormones make it _that_ gross."

"Shut up, leave me alone. Let me eat, I'm feeding your child.

"My child? If i'm not wrong, it takes two to make a baby. AND this baby has half of YOUR genes. So they are just as much of me as they are you, and judging by your eating habits this early on... they are more of you than me." Deeks said as he gave her a smile.

"I want a smoothie."

"Kens... You've had an omelette, three pickles, and half a jar of peanut butter. This isn't the feeding of the 5,000."

"Deeks, I want a smoothie." Kensi said as she felt the hormones over come her, and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my god, I am not."

Deeks let out a slight laugh, as he felt Kensi punch him hard in his shoulder.

"Oh my god, are you?" Deeks said.

"I AM NOT."

"Oh, Kensalina, you are."

"I suggest for the safety of your own life, you drop me off and go get me a smoothie."

"I am not being late to work to get you a smoothie. I fear Hetty more than you."

"I WANT MY SMOOTHIE." Kensi said as she felt more tears gather. "WHY AM I CRYING, ITS A GODDAMN SMOOTHIE. AND HETTY IS THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS."

"I will tell everyone you were crying this morning."

"You would not."

"I'll make a deal with you- you come with me to get a smoothie, and we are late together. This is good because first I don't have to be late alone, second we can say we overslept and don't have to tell them why you needed a smoothie, seeing as they don't know your pregnant yet. And third, Hetty probably already knows but we can face the wrath of her together, and I do value my life so I'll get you that smoothie."

"I love you, you know that?" Kensi said with a soft smile on her face.

"You were just yelling at me one minute- and now, oh my. Let's go get you a smoothie you werido."

"Thanks Partner."

It was only 7 weeks, and Deeks smiled as a hormonal wife was one of the toughest challenges he would ever face.

"I wonder how the next 33 weeks are going to go." Deeks said with a laugh.

"Shut up and put the car in reverse, I want my smoothie."

"As you wish." He replied as he made his way to Jamba.

* * *

**AH this was fun. You know the drill, leave a review if you want :) **

**xo**


	8. Intertwined

I know I have already done a version of Kensi returning home, but Deeks has _such _an interesting past I wanted to incorporate it into some kind of one-shot. That is exactly what I did: I used his past and Kensi's return home and made something a little different. The flashbacks are in italics... Never done something like this, but I have had it sitting in m drafts for a while and I am finally happy with it! There won't be another one of these chapters till I finish the next chapter for Touche!

XOXO  
- ToucheBlye

* * *

_The bus ride home from school was going to be the last few moments of peace he was going to have for the day. The bus pulled over to the entrance to the trailer park: the mobile homes aligning in rows that seemed endless and the bus creating dust in the road. He exited the bus, took the first right and three, so called houses, down was his abode. He walked up the stairs and only saw two. Only two empty bottles still wrapped in their bag. He walked in the door and saw on the table a half finished bottle of Jacks. Three bottles was doable- it is bottle four the issues start. He enters the threshold to see him in the recliner, sleeping. Typical for a thursday night. He knows she's hiding away In her room, savoring the peace in the house until he awakes from his nap. He walks in and goes to the kitchen- dinner needs to be fixed before his dad awakens, it means one less beating that night. It is a miracle he has lived till 11 years old, and some days Marty does not know if he will live to see the next. As the years go on, his father gets worse and so do the beatings. He tries to take all the beatings he can to save his mother, but he knows his small body can only handle so much so when he gets the final blow that leads to the blackout, his father Gordon, moves on to his mother. He wonders how they have survived all these years as he opens the can for dinner, wondering how many more beatings it is going to be until it is too late._

_-_  
_Kensi Away 4 weeks._

It had been a month since she left. It had been a month of solo movie marathons, solo dinners of yummy yummy heart attack, solo eating of the rocky road tub, solo work days, solo car rides, but the thing that made his heart ache the most was a solo bed.

After work he came and popped a beer open, sat himself on the couch, and started the movie. Of course the DVD was physically her copy, she just so happened to leave it here, on what he thought was a permanent basis, because she always wanted to watch it. She just so happened to always be spending saturday nights here, along with their usual friday nights. He felt Monty's head being placed in his lap, and as the opening credits rolled he only wished it was her head in his lap, just like it had been five Saturdays ago.  
-

_Dinner was made. Spaghetti and meatballs, something easy, what eleven cooks dinner on a nightly basis. Then again nothing about his life was normal. Dinner was cooked and it was only five, he had about another hour until his father would wake. Just enough time to go and see Ray he thought, I can be back before he wakes. He places the half empty bottle of jack next to Gordon, slips on his jacket and quietly escapes hell for only a little while._

_He walks down the street to his friends house, he's outside sitting on the steps._

_"Hey Marty. Old man still sleeping?"_  
_"Yeah, I got dinner ready. Figured we could study some science."_  
_"Sounds good. My dad's still gone, I have about an hour."_  
_"An hour is all we usually have, Ray."_  
_"It is. I got you something" Ray said as he handed him a box._  
_"A box?"_  
_"Open it you idiot."_  
_And he did. He opened the box to find metal... Metal with a possibly deadly feat. _  
_"A gun?"_  
_"I'm not saying use it... I am saying use it when you need it. You never know."_  
_"If he finds this, I am a dead boy."_  
_"You'll hide it. Just like our playboy stash."_  
_"Ray... That's your stash. I just hid it for you. Let's go study, I can't be stuck in this life forever."_  
_"We will be different from them, I promise."_  
_At 11 years old he was already planning his escape from this place. He didn't know how or when, but the moment the chance were to occur he would take it._

Kensi Away 8 Weeks

"How is he holding up, Mr. Callen? It's been a long two months for him since Ms. Blye left, and a long year for him." Hetty asked.

"Sam and I have been keeping an eye on him. He has been doing his job exceptionally, and even gets the paperwork done early. He is still, well Deeks. You can tell tough, he misses his partner. I miss her. This team is not the same being down a man." Callen responded.

"I know he misses her, Ms. Blye was an exceptional partner. She's only gone temporarily. She is alive and well and if anything were to happen, he would be the first to know." Hetty replied.

"Deeks has been through too much this year, I hope you know what you're doing. I am not sure he can handle much more.. If something were to happen to her, I am not sure he would recover." Callen said the worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Mr. Callen, I know what I am doing."

"I hope you do."  
"You've never doubted me before." Hetty replied, intrigued.  
"I have never had two agents who mean this much to me have something on the line... something that is more than just a partnership."  
"Don't worry Mr. Callen, I repeat, I know what I am doing."  
"I really want to trust you on this, but honestly it's a little hard."  
"Time will tell Mr. Callen."

_"Ok. We should be good for the test tomorrow." Marty said as he closed his book._  
_"Yeah bro, I think so. I have to go, Mom will be coming home from the diner soon." Ray said as he stood up and started to walk away._  
_"Agreed. Dad will be waking up soon too." Marty said as he gathered his things. "Till tomorrow."_  
_"Catch you on the bus." Ray said as he walked into his trailer._

_Marty walked back to place and as he started up the steps he heard it._

_"You are a worthless piece of shit! AND WHERE IS THAT BOY?" He heard his father yell through the window._  
_"He opened your bottle, cooked dinner, he is probably studying." His mother replied._  
_"I don't care if he cooked dinner, he is supposed to be doing WHAT I TELL HIM TO DO. I never gave him permission to leave!" _  
_"Leave him alone."_  
_"I am here dad. I am sorry, I went to see Ray to study for a science test. Dinner is ready, can we eat?" Marty said as he opened the door and looked at his mother. Her blue eyes piercing into his as the blood poured out of her nose. He took a second to survey the damage: her head had an open gash, a bloody nose, her eye was red and bruising, she was holding her side and he saw the bruises on her leg. This was some beating._

_"I never told you you could leave. And what are you studying for? You will never make anything of yourself." His father said as he walked over to him, Marty could smell the Jack Daniels in his breath. He was even positive his father sweat it out. And that is when it began. Marty felt the stinging in his face as the black eye was beginning to appear. Next it felt like knives in his ribs, a bat to the leg, and then across the face again._

_"You will never make anything out of yourself. You are worthless, just like me, and your mother. You are stuck here like I am." And it was his face again, and his other side of the rib cage, that is when it started to go blurry._

_He felt his mother at his side "He will stop soon."_

_But Gordon wasn't finished just yet. He slapped his wife across the face and she fell to the floor, blacking out. Gordon bellowed a laugh: "She always thought she was tougher than she was."_

_"Back to you now, weak boy." And the small boy was almost past the breaking point. Until he remembered the gun he had in his back. Now was the chance, to change everything once and for all. He reached behind him, feeling the cool metal to his skin, he grasped it. As his father turned around to grab the bottle from the table, he looked up at him, and pulled the trigger. Gordon fell to the floor, unconscious._

_"Mom, wake up. MOM!" Marty said and then it was black._

Kensi Away- Week 10

Deeks opened the door to his apartment, Monty eagerly greeting him with kisses.

"You give the best kisses next to your momma. The swell was nice today, she would have done well."

Monty whined and Deeks smiled. He always knew his dog understood exactly what he was saying, especially when it was about Kensi.

"I miss her, but she's saving this country. I couldn't be more proud of her."

He walked into the kitchen, smiling at the picture of them on the fridge. He grabbed the erase marker marking another x on the calendar to end the day, marking another day she was gone, but one day closer to her return home.

"71 days without her, but that's 71 days closer to her being home boy. We can do this."  
-

_"Martin Brandel you would like to change your name to Martin Deeks, you mother's maiden name?" the judge asked._

_"Yes sir that is correct." Marty replied._

_"And your reasoning?" The judge asked._

_"I shot my abusive father at the age of 11 and that day in the police station I vowed to change my name on the day of my 18th birthday, I do not want to carry on his legacy. As I head to college I do not wish to take that name with me." Marty replied._

_"I wish you the best of luck, Martin Deeks. Have a good day son." The judge said as he signed the document._

_From that day forward Martin Brandel was in the past, and a new life beginning as Martin Deeks._

-  
Kensi Away 12 Weeks.

A tough case was an understatement, then again the search for nuclear weapons was always a tough case. The boys walked into ops, gathering their gear.

"Drinks tonight, guys? My treat." Callen said.

"I am in." Sam said "Deeks?"

"I, uh, hmm, I think I am going to skip out this time. Monty and I need to have some bonding time together, you know since I haven't been home in the past three days."

"Alright man, you sure?" Callen asked. Callen worried about him, it had been a long 12 weeks without Kensi being around.

"Yeah I am sure, rain check though. I promise next time." Deeks said with a smile on his face and bid his farewell.

He entered his apartment to find a figure sitting on his couch. Instinctively he reached for his sig as he flipped on the lights to find her curled in a ball.

"K-K-Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"This is how you greet me, by drawing your weapon?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Well when their is an unknown figure on my couch, I think my reaction is normal. I am a detective."

"I guess you are correct, and I did break in. I guess I am in need of arresting, detective." She replied with a sheepish grin, how was it that she was nervous in front of him. She was never like this. He walked over to the couch, pulling her legs up, and placing himself next to her.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he ran his hand against her cheek, and then moving a piece of her hair out of her face. He could see the exhaustion on her face- the jet lag finally setting in.

"About an hour ago, I came straight here. I was almost asleep."

"You look tired." He said as he noted the bags under her eyes.  
"I am, but I had to stay awake to see someone very important."

"And who might that person be?" He asked as he cusped her face and she leaned into it.

"I don't know. Some guy who was raised in California, went to college, became a lawyer, then decided to become a cop. I heard he meddled in some NCIS case and eventually became a liaison for the LAPD. I hear he's a wanna be fed now." She smiled.

"A surfer guy, doesn't sound like your type."  
"Apparently it is."

"I missed you too."

"I am so glad you are home, but I can take you to your real home so you can sleep." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Deeks, I am home. Home is wherever you are."

"In that case, let's get you to bed princess." He said as he kissed her lips and helped her up. He intertwined their hands as they made their way to the bedroom.

-  
_"Mr. Deeks, welcome to NCIS. I hope one day you can call this place your home." Hetty said as she showed the new liaison the office._

_"Yeah, finding a place to call home would be really neat. Never really had that opportunity." Deeks said as she showed him his locker._

_"I have no doubt in my mind that this will one day be home. And Mr. Deeks please meet your new partner Special Agent Kensi Blye." Hetty said. "Kensi Blye meet Marty Deeks."_

_"Call me Kensi."_  
_"Call me Deeks, It's nice to meet you."_

_"Welcome to the team." The brunette smiled, and in the back of his mind he knew he had just found something special._

_"I am going to like it here."_

He woke up with brown curls in his face, her body intertwined with his.

"Its so good to be home." Kensi said as she stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, Kens. It's good to have a home, come on, we have to get to work." Deeks said as he kissed her temple and ran towards the shower. "Join me?"

And after all he had been through in his life... he truly had found a_ home._

* * *

_Another version of Kensi coming home, but you can't have enough stories of it. Feel free to leave a review :) _


	9. Captive

**_SO- this is something a little different, and it's not really fluff. There is some talk about light torture (but honestly it is not that illustrated but there are references to it.) I just had this idea in my head and wanted to see how it flowed and well this is the result. Enjoy._**

**_I am working on the pregnancy diaries, I should have a couple chapters of that posted by wendesday! _**

**_XOXO_**

**_Toucheblye_**

* * *

To her, the world was just black. She tries to squirm her hands but is stopped by the feeling of coarse rope against her skin. She tries to move her feet, and she feels the dirt beneath her boots, she then realizes her feet are bound. Her head is pounding, and as her eyes start to regather focus she soon realizes there is a thin fabric covering her eyes. Once her sight is focused it is all still just black around her. As she regains control of her senses, she feels the cold of metal beneath her butt and her lower back, she's somewhere sitting in a chair. She's bound and blindfolded, and by the throbbing she feels in the back of her head she knows she was hit by him. She hears voices in the distance and she knows that somewhere along the line her mission went horribly wrong. The status of Granger and Sabatino are unknown, the last thing she remembers was being up on that hill, the rifle loaded, the supposed target marked in the peep hole, and her finger wrapped around the trigger waiting for the "go" from Granger. She recalls the sound of footsteps slowly behind her as she spoke to who she thought was Sabatino.

"Sabatino, we are clear. Waiting for grangers go ahead."

There was no answer as the blow hit her head and the world turned black, and the next thing she remembers is being tide to this chair.

She wiggles in the chair and notices she has been emptied of all her weapons, but that was bound to happen. She feels her head throbbing, some soreness in her ribs, her right thigh feeling like it's been set on fire. He obviously roughed her up, searching for some kind of answers. She's not sure of how long she has been here: it could be minutes, hours, or even days. As she takes mental note of the pain throughout her body she can assume it's been more than twelve hours. Her stomach grumbles and her throat is dry, she's unsure how long it has been since she has consumed food or had something to drink. She has been here a while.

The footsteps and voices that were once distant become clearer, the sound of a metal door being swung open.

"She's awake." Says the first voice.

"Ah agent Blye, nice of you to join us." The second man responds, she doesn't know who he is or how he knows her.

It takes everything in her to mutter a response. "Don't hurt him." Her denfensive mechanism is to protect him, even when he is thousands of miles away. He is her partner, no matter where she may be.

The husky male voice responds: "Don't hurt who?"

She doesn't respond because ultimately she knows he isn't there, and she hears a laugh in response.

"Ahhhh you think your beloved one is here. Assuming he will rescue you I see."

She doesn't respond but stays static in her chair, hoping this time the beating will be easier than the last.

"Tell me what you know about NCIS. " The voice says, and she hears the lighting of a flame. Once again she does not dignify a response.

"AHHH… You are still not going to answer my questions. Two can play this game." The husky voice says. He bends down close to her, he smells of smoke and alcohol.

The flame hits her skin and burns against her bare shoulder. She gasps as she registers what he is doing to her, yet she remains stoic. She doesn't know what he wants to know, who he is, or how he knows who she is, but she does know one thing. Her mind is thousands of miles away on a beach. She pictures him shaking that shaggy blonde hair, how he runs his hands through it when he is frustrated. She pictures his ocean blue eyes that always give her a sense of reassurance. She pictures his smile he gives her when she shows up at his doorstep, and she hears the sound of his laugh when he laughs at one of her bad jokes.

_"Your smile, your laugh, everything. It's the only thing that got me through."_

And in that instance as he fills her mind, she finally understands what he meant. She remembers his confession, and at the time she didn't know how she was enough to get him through… But now, she fully comprehends. The man asks another question and she just remains as she has been. She waits as he places another burn to her arm, memories of the waking up wrapped in his arms fill her mind.

And she waits, with her thoughts on him, with the hopes he too will come to her rescue.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this! It's different, I had fun writing it. Feel free to leave a review on your way out!_**

**_Xo_**


End file.
